From Dusk Till Dawn: Shower Encounter
by BethLolli
Summary: Disclaimer: I do Not own From Dusk Till Dawn... Kate Fuller is too close to Seth Gecko. They're pressed against one another in the tiny RV shower with Border Patrol snooping around. Will Kate admit her attraction to the felon and make the first move or will Seth only see this darling country girl as his hostage for getting across the border? T for language and sexual situations


_**Kate**_

"Richie, take Kate into the bathroom." Seth ordered. Seth was huddled up next to my father while Richie nudged me into the bathroom with his gun. A wave of irritation coursed through my veins, but was quickly replaced with fear in the pit of my stomach.

The gun digging into my cheek was sending chills down my spine. My arms and legs were breaking out in goose-bumps while my breath was caught in the depths of my throat. I focused on the whispers between my brother and father to distract myself, but I couldn't comprehend the muffled voices.

"This isn't going to work, Seth." Richie uttered.

"Shh, it's going to work just fine." Seth replied with confidence.

My lips started to quiver and my eyes squeezed shut from desperation. The only reassuring thing in this whole predicament is Seth. His confidence about getting through this successfully is the only thing keeping me from screaming until my lungs collapse.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say this is a bad idea." Richie seemed more worried and started looking around excessively. It was almost like a nervous twitch.

"Duly noted, now shut up." Seth ordered coldly.

I started to notice the tattoo traveling up the side of Seth's neck. They were black swirls, like flames. At the same time, I noticed how muscular Seth really is. There was a slight outline in his suit jacket of the muscle in his shoulders; maybe because he is tensed up. The stress of being on the run all the time is maybe why he has worry lines around his face and gray around his temples.

"They're going to search the van." Richie declared nervously.

"As long as you don't act like a fucking nut, we'll be just fine." Seth retorted.

_**When doesn't he act like a nut?**_

"What the hell is that supposed mean?" Richie stopped twitching and was focused on Seth. The gun was pulled away from my cheek.

"What?" Seth slightly turned his head.

"You just called me a fucking nut." Richie answered offended.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You said 'don't act like a fucking nut' implying that I've been acting. Like a fucking. Nut." Richie's voice increased in volume.

"Take a pill. I just meant be cool, alright?" Seth sounded impatient.

"Yeah, you meant _that_, but you meant the other too." At this point, Richie was pretty much yelling.

"Hey, settle down, will ya?" Seth asked irritated.

"Hey, fuck those spick pigs, man! You just called me a fucking nut, now where I come from, that stops a train in its tracks." Now he's just arguing with Seth.

"Keep your fucking voice down." Seth hissed through his teeth.

I stared at Seth and tried inching away from the two bodies so I wasn't juxtaposed to Richie anymore. Frankly, I don't like being too close to him or alone with him. Seth feels more secure and is straight forward with what he wants. Richie is more confusing and seems to change his priorities constantly.

"Or what?" Richie challenged while pushing me face first into the shower wall.

My head was fuzzy for a few moments before I could focus on the two brothers arguing. A twisting feeling coursed through every muscle under my skin and my stomach started doing flips at how loud Richie was being. If we get caught, my family might be let go as victims, but Seth and Richie would probably come after us when they got out of prison... or they'll shoot me before they're arrested...

Seth's voice caught me out of my haze. It's hard for me to admit my sick attraction towards him. He's a criminal who just needed our RV; he doesn't care for me or my family, yet I like to think there's a part of him that does. I want to believe that he has grown to us and that he's protective of us; however, my only proof that he gives even the tiniest care is when he told my dad that he wouldn't let Richie touch me. That's enough, isn't it?

"What was the nuttiest thing I've done, Seth? I'm curious. What? What was it?" Ugh, who cares?

"Now is not the time, Richie. Now is not the time." Seth breathed out. It seems like he is collecting himself together.

"Was it possibly when I broke your rotting ass out of jail? Was that the nuttiest thing? That was nutty, not to mention stupid."

With a quick back whip of his arm, Seth hit Richie in the face with his gun and knocked him out cold. A tingling feeling shot through my body as fast as an actual shot and I looked at Seth bewildered. I quickly snapped out of my amazement when Seth cracked his neck. Richie was slumped on the shower floor with his glasses almost completely off his face. The right lens was cracked and his gun was huddled by his stomach next to his bloody, duct taped hand. I took a breath of relief.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Seth looked upset over what had happened, but just as relieved as I was. I took another deep breath and felt my chest rise against his arm. The center of my breasts began to tingle in an unfamiliar way and I felt my face burn with confusion, embarrassment, and wonder. Seth turned his head toward me and I watched in enchantment as his eyes went from cold as ice to as warm as my favorite sweater in mere seconds. His facial muscles relaxed and his mouth was no longer tightened into a thick line; he actually looked human.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"I'll be fine." I muttered

The thick air was suffocating me, so I took another deep breath, but this time my chest rubbed against Seth's chest. My cheeks felt like they were matches that have just been lit and my feet moved a step back. I tried to avoid looking at him, but when I shot a quick glance, I became enveloped by the fire burning in his eyes. By the diminutive size of the RV's shower, we were forced to be close, and close we were. Seth's breath was like a hot, sweet aroma circling my face and even though I knew that these sudden feelings were wrong, they felt right in a self-satisfactory kind of way.

Our eyes were locked on one another's and I was slowly leaning towards him. I could tell he wanted what I wanted just as much. My body was denying my minds objection of this moment, and for the first time, I felt the amazing sensation lust can create. Seth's hand was in my hair and his lips were right in front of mine.

**Seth, just lean in another centimeter and **_**kiss me!**_

The wrong fantasy that played in my head more than enough for comfort was finally going to become reality. His lips brushed against mine and-

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Seth's head shot towards the bathroom door and he quickly started to pick up Richie. My mind was absent from the kiss I, Kate Fuller, almost shared with Seth Gecko. A few seconds later, I processed his actions and heard footsteps heading towards our direction. "It's border patrol. Kate, pretend you're using the bathroom." Seth slid Richie back and held him up while hiding behind the little sliver of curtain available. With one swift movement, I pulled down my pants and sat on the toilet.

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'm in the bathroom." I stated.

"Border Patrol, open up." A man ordered.

"It's open." I replied.

A short, Mexican man opened the bathroom door. I gasped at his rude entry and became genuinely irritated. "Do you mind? Shut the fucking door, please." I hissed. He apologized and slowly shut the door like a god damn pervert.

Once the door was shut, I looked at Seth for the next move. He seemed impressed and I saw a hint of the fire from before blazing in his eyes. My mouth was aching to stretch in a smile, but I tried to hold back. A smirk escaped, but Seth smirked with me. I pulled up my pants and stood against the opposing wall from Seth. My lips twitched at the sight of his, and if I wasn't mistaken, his did the same. Confidence as well as courage broke out of me and I sauntered towards Seth. He let go of Richie, who slid down the wall and onto the floor, and stood there in front of me for the taking. On an impulse, I slammed my lips to his and felt my craving only intensify instead of dissolve, "Fuck." I whispered into his mouth. Seth pressed his lips harder against mine and pushed me up against the wall. Strange feelings and impulses started to unleash and I felt my hands surfing through Seth's hair. I've never been this passionate with a guy. I've tasted passion, but not this ferocious. His tongue was violating my mouth in all the right ways as his hand was moving around my body in all the right places. A sudden rush fell between my legs and lust overcame every rational thought I could use to stop this wonderful moment. His fingers trailed down to the waistline of my pants and he started slipping down into my underwear. My thighs twitched and I felt myself feel hotter at each teasing touch. He was closer and closer to where I wanted him to go. He started to slip-

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Seth jerked his head and sighed in what sounded like frustration. He pulled his hand out of my pants and placed the tip of his index finger against my bottom lip, "To be continued." He said. Seth took a deep breath and looked at Richie. He sighed then turned to exit the bathroom.

"God, that was intense." I heard Seth state after leaving. I giggled to myself wondering whether he was talking about our kiss or the border patrol. "Holy shit, we did it. Baby, we did it! We're in Mexico! We're in fucking Mexico you little piece of fucking shit!" Seth yelled in excitement and satisfaction. "C'mon, Kate, get out here!" I smiled to myself one last time before exiting the bathroom.


End file.
